


Post-sex

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexy Time, Short, idek im crap at tagging soz, post sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John came with a cry, vaguely registering the sounds of Sherlock cumming beneath him.<br/>He took a few minutes to come back to himself before rolling off Sherlock onto the mattress beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the response I get I might add more chapters, as always give me prompts as I'm unimaginative

John came with a cry, vaguely registering the sounds of Sherlock cumming beneath him.  
He took a few minutes to come back to himself before rolling off Sherlock onto the mattress beside him.  
John let out a breathy laugh, letting Sherlock into his life was the best thing that had ever happened.  
Sherlock looked at John and started to laugh too, running a hand through his sweaty hair. 

Their laughter died down after a moment and John looked over at his lover with a grin.  
"That's the best orgasm I've ever had" he said, grabbing sherlocks hand and pulling it to his mouth to kiss it.  
Sherlock smiled at him softly before leaning in to kiss him properly before shifting to get up to get a towel to clean up with. 

John watched Sherlock with a soft, fond look on his face.  
He loved seeing Sherlock being human, and he always was the most human after sex.  
Cuddles and kisses and just generally wanting affection and love. 

John let out a sigh when he realised he needed to get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter next?

Sherlock was fast asleep, only his lower back and arse covered with a sheet. He was the picture of tranquility with the late afternoon sun beaming through the window onto his pale skin, the curtains dancing in the soft, warm breeze. 

John had come home to find him like that, he didn't have the heart to wake him so he left a glass of water on his bedside table before getting into the shower, leaving the bathroom door open so Sherlock could join him when he was ready. 

Sherlock woke when the shower started, he sat up slowly and stretched with a soft yawn. He smiled when he saw the glass of water, taking a sip before getting up and slipping into the bathroom, slipping in behind John, kissing his neck and shoulders, wrapping his arms around Johns muscular waist. 

John smiled when he felt Sherlock kiss his shoulders, gently rubbing his hand over Sherlocks on his middle as he leant back to kiss him.   
"Have you been asleep since I went to work?" John asked.   
"It seems so" Sherlock said with a lopsided smile, the one only for John.   
"You aren't going to sleep tonight" John said with a smile chuckle.   
"We'll see." Sherlock said, moving to kiss John again.


End file.
